


if i dance with somebody, i might want somebody else

by mischiefmanaged95



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes Returns, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depressed Steve Rogers, Domestic Bliss, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Endearments, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt Steve Rogers, Kissing, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Pet Names, Pining, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Protective Bucky Barnes, Quote: I'm with you 'til the end of the line, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Shy Steve Rogers, Song Lyrics, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve's first time, Stubborn Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, Tony stark means well, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmanaged95/pseuds/mischiefmanaged95
Summary: “Why don’t you dance with anyone Cap?” Tony asked, because of course Steve had Tony asking the question.Steve blushed and looked down, avoiding Bucky’s eyes. “I don’t want to answer that.”“Oh, c’mon you have to!” Tony laughed, “that’s the point of the game!”Steve sighed and shook his head, still not looking up, “no.”“Steve –“Tony, leave it,” Sam cut in, flicking his eyes to Bucky and then Natasha.“But –“Fine,” Steve snapped, “you want to know why? ‘Coz the person I want to dance with, doesn’t want to dance with me. I’m afraid that if I dance with someone else, that I’ll move on and fall for someone else. And I can’t do that. I can’t let him go, not again. Even if he doesn’t feel the same.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mix of different songs that I've been listening to lately: 
> 
> 1\. Ex by James TW. 
> 
> 2\. Find Me by Sigma ft. Birdy.
> 
> 3\. Take On The World by You Me At Six. 
> 
> They all relate to they way Steve and Bucky's relationship is heading and how they feel. Hope that makes sense <3 
> 
> I own no one. Any mistakes are my own.
> 
> Also, seen as both Bucky and Steve have had the serum (even if Bucky's is different - they're both super soldiers), the serums takes care of their health, so they don't need to use condoms as they're always in fighting health and are unable to get ill. Aside from in ABO, where they do, if they're not planning for children. And if not, Steve's on the pill, though of course, that can fail too. 
> 
> This is a work of fanfiction, so please remember to stay protected, have check ups and practice safe sex! While it is your body and you can choose to do whatever you want with it, protecting yourself should always come first.

__**

_Saturday night and the streets are filling up_

_Saturday night and my mates are calling up_

_Wondering where I've been, where I've been_

_If I'm ever coming out again, out again_

**

Steve watched as Sam and Natasha danced at a party Tony was hosting. Clint was at the DJ station and happened to be really good at mixing the tracks. Natasha kept winking at her husband and Clint blushed, looking down to play new tunes, while Sam, laughed along with the couple. Steve smiled when Sharon walked on the dancefloor beside Sam and he leaned down to kiss her. They’d been dating for five months now.

Steve was happy for them. Really, he was.

He never liked Sharon in that way. It had never been about that – she was a good friend and he was lying to himself, thinking that he could fall for her that way. It wasn’t fair to her and he came clean pretty soon, she was understanding as ever and hugged him. They remained close and he counted her as one of his best friends. Steve had loved Peggy, but it wasn’t the kind of love he felt towards Bucky. He could see himself falling in love with Peggy and growing old, but it wouldn’t have been real, at least not one hundred percent.

Falling in love with Peggy or Sharon would be trying to run up an escalator.

Falling in love with Bucky was as natural as falling asleep.

 _Easy_.

And that was why he didn’t dance. He didn’t go out on any of the dates Natasha tried to set him up with. He couldn’t face moving on, because if he did, he was afraid of falling in love with someone else and letting Bucky go. It meant accepting that he was dead and gone. It meant letting go of the past, of who he had been and who he had loved. It meant closing that door. And he couldn’t do that.

He promised to stay with Bucky until the end of the line.

And the line wasn’t ending here.

** 

_Guess I don't see the harm in just a couple drinks_

_Guess I don't see the harm in having two or three_

_Probably do me good, do me good_

_'Cause I think of you more than I should, than I should_

_They think they're trying to help introducing me to someone else_

_I play along 'cause I haven't got the heart to tell 'em_

**

“Steve,” Sam said, sitting down with Steve in the Compound, “you can’t keep going on like this.”

Steve stared at him and shook his head, “I’m not goin’ crazy.”

“I know you’re not –

“If it was Riley, would you stop lookin’ for him?”

“No.”

Steve smiled sadly and patted Sam’s shoulder, “exactly.”

**

_That if I dance with somebody_

_I might want somebody else_

**

Bucky didn’t remember him.

But that was okay. He was alive, that’s what mattered.

** 

_And if I want somebody_

_I might fall in love and forget what it was to be_

_Wrapped in your arms so tightly_

** 

Bucky didn’t know him like he had once.

But that was okay. They were fighting together, just like they had for years.

**

_To be your man so tonight I'll be_

_Dancing alone 'cause I'm afraid if I forget then you'll just become an Ex_

**

“Bucky, please, just let me help –

“No, Steve, you can’t help this.”

“Why can’t –?”

“’Coz you _can’t_ okay! Just leave me alone.”

So, Steve did.

**

_Now I remember why this was a bad idea_

_Now I remember even less than when we got here_

_Memories, memories_

_I feel you slipping away from me, away from me_

** 

Bucky remembered him now.

He had his memories back, he’d moved into the Compound with the team after they’d figured things out after the deal with the Accords. Friendships with Tony were still a little awkward but in time it would blow over. It had to. After accepting T’Challa’s help, Bucky went through intensive recovery measures to regain his memories back. Along with Wanda’s magic, the old blocks and troubles that Hydra had placed upon his mind, melted away.

There, in a bright light, he could see his mother, his father and sister. He remembered meeting Steve. He remembered school and everything that happened after – the war, Steve’s sickness, Steve’s mother dying, and then the fall. He remembered the screams and bloodied bodies he’d seen at the hands of Nazis, he remembered doing all those awful things for Hydra, he remembered falling apart and piecing himself together.

He was a mess of different shades, stitched together haphazardly – a controlled chaos.

But he could work with this.

**

_They think they're trying to help introducing me to someone else_

_I play along 'cause I haven't got the heart to tell 'em_

**

“How was the therapist?” Steve asked one afternoon.

“Good,” Bucky replied, laughing when Steve struggled with his tie, “here, let me, punk.”

Bucky walked over and this close up, they were level now and Steve could see the grey flecks in Bucky’s blue eyes. See the length of his eyelashes and the curve of his lips. His hair was shorter now, but pulled back into a bun, a few loose strands of hair fell around his face. He was beautiful. And Steve was falling harder and harder.

They were getting ready for a function Tony was hosting. The official party that saw Bucky as an addition to the team. Bucky was training again, he’d been cleared for missions, built himself back up, as thick as a freakin’ tree that made Steve’s knees wobble, he was laughing again and joking around, but Steve’s heart still ached.

He was selfish.

He wanted to tell Bucky how he felt.

He never had and now he was too afraid that he’d lose Bucky all together.  

And it killed Steve to watch Bucky dance with Maria at the party. He held back tears when Maria leaned up into his space and kissed him. He turned away when Bucky went to kiss her back.

“He’s doing well,” Sam said, sliding in next to Steve where they were sitting in their booth.

“Yeah, he is,” Steve said, swallowing down a sob and then excused himself from the table.

**

_That if I dance with somebody_

_I might want somebody else_

_And if I want somebody_

_I might fall in love and forget what it was to be_

_Wrapped in your arms so tightly_

_To be your man so tonight I'll be_

_Dancing alone cause I'm afraid if I forget then you'll just become an Ex_

**

Tony stared at Steve like a child waiting to open his Christmas presents. Steve sighed and shook his head, “no, I’m not playin’ this game with you. Tony, it always ends in you bein’ pissed off your head.”

Tony grinned, “that’s the point. C’mon, please, everyone else wants to.”

Steve looked at Tony and when he pouted, Steve grumbled about immature people and relented. Tony set up the bottle in the middle of the room while the team sat around it. Bucky sat opposite Steve while Wanda sat beside Steve with Sam and Natasha. Clint sat on the other side of Tony, next to Maria and Thor.

The bottle, _of course_ , landed on Steve first.

“Why don’t you dance with anyone Cap?” Tony asked, because _of course_ Steve had Tony asking the question.

Steve blushed and looked down, avoiding Bucky’s eyes. “I don’t want to answer that.”

“Oh, c’mon you have to!” Tony laughed, “that’s the point of the game!”

Steve sighed and shook his head, still not looking up, “no.”

“Steve –

“Tony, leave it,” Sam cut in, flicking his eyes to Bucky and then Natasha.

“But –

“Fine,” Steve snapped, “you want to know why? ‘Coz the person I want to dance with, doesn’t want to dance with me. I’m afraid that if I dance with someone else, that I’ll move on and fall for someone else. And I can’t do that. I can’t let him go, not again. Even if he doesn’t feel the same.”

And then he got up, and left.

**

_If you're ready, heart is open_

_I'll be waiting_

_Come find me_

** 

“Stupid, stupid, _stupid_ ,” Steve muttered to himself, hitting his head with an empty bottle of coke. He had downed the thing as soon as he reached his floor.

“ _Stevie_.”

 _Fuck_.

**

_If you're searching for forever_

_I'll be waiting_

_Come find me_

**

Steve woke the next morning with someone’s arms wrapped around him. He smiled and turned over, facing the man sleeping in his bed. He reached up and tucked a stray lock of hair behind the slightly older man’s ear.

“Hmmm,” the man sighed happily, pulling Steve closer, metal arm glinting in the sunlight, “mornin’, baby.”

Steve blushed and ducked his head, hiding in Bucky’s neck, “mornin’.”

Bucky’s arms tightened around him and he kissed the top of Steve’s head. He had followed the stubborn man up to his floor and there had been a lot of tears on Steve’s part and Bucky comforting him, a lot of hugs and kisses and Steve finally confessing his feelings to Bucky.

“I love you so much,” Bucky whispered, kissing Steve’s temple, like he had done the night before. “I’m sorry it took us so long to get here, doll.”

“I love you too,” Steve whispered back. Bucky grinned and traced his fingertips over a hickey on Steve’s neck, growling possessively, something primal in him purring happily.

“You were amazin’ baby doll,” Bucky crooned in his ear, “how you feelin’?” He slid his hands down to Steve’s ass and squeezed gently.

Steve let out a hot whimper into Bucky’s throat and nuzzled there, “feelin’ really good.”

And God, Bucky would never tire of hearing Steve whimper like that. He’d heard it a lot last night, when he was kissing Steve, when he was trailing love bites down his body, when he was touching Steve, playing with his perky nipples, when he was opening Steve up with his tongue and fingers, when he finally slid in and pressed his hips to Steve’s sweet cheeks.

He’d heard Steve whimper and whine and moan and wail and gasp and mewl and he loved every little hot noise his sweetheart had made. He’d dreamed about it for so long and when it finally happened, it was like his heart left his body and soared. They made love slowly, passionately, it was everything Steve had ever wanted. Especially with Bucky and for his first time ever. It was romantic and sweet, Bucky brushing against his sweet spot effortlessly.

He hadn’t known pleasure like that until then.

Steve peered up at Bucky and traced his lover’s cheek with his fingers, “we’re gonna have to face them. And they’ll know.”

Bucky grinned, “with the amount of noise we made, those hot little whimpers of yours, I don’t doubt it. But at least they know you’re _mine_.”

And he nipped at Steve’s jaw when he said that, sucking another love bite in there just for good measure.

**

_Nobody knows you the way that I know you_

_We'll fight, we'll crawl into the night_

_Our world. We'll go with you by my side_

_The calm, the storm, we'll face it all_

**

“You found me,” Steve whispered into Bucky’s arm, laying his head there as Bucky traced patterns into Steve’s shoulder. Bucky looked at Steve, nestled in his arms and blanket and smiled.

“’Cause I did, always.”

** 

_Look in my eyes, I will never desert you_

_And just say the word, we'll take on the world, we'll take on the world_

**

**Author's Note:**

> Songs referenced do not belong to me, obviously :P


End file.
